Abe's Water Lily
by Abigaila Snape
Summary: Sequel to Abe's Liz. Tidbits in the life of Anahita Lily Sapien. And her cousins are there too
1. Chapter 1

Hey all! I got the idea in my head now it won't leave!! I also have some ideas that isn't usable for several chapters! And i still don't own hellboy!

* * *

Hellboy had a flashback to the day Sophie's school was attacked and the twins were born. He remembered the terror that there was nothing he could do. This had to be 10 times worse for Abe.

He, Abe, Gregory and John had been off on a mission in New Zealand for two days now and Abe had been antsy about being away from Abby. They were just packing up the gear to head back, the creature finally dead after nearly ripping Johns head off twice, when Abe's phone started going off. It was Liz, Hellboy recognized the ring tone, emergency siren.

Abe hadn't even finished saying hello before Liz started panicking on the other end. As the phone dropped from his hand John's eyes had gone bing. "Oh god. She's in labor isn't she?"

Hellboy took a moment to pull himself together before grabbing the phone off the ground and looking to Gregory, "Go tell the agents were leaving now whether we leave things behind or not." he then turned to the phone, "Liz, Abe's in shock. How long?"

Liz's response was shaky, "I don't think your gonna make it."

Hellboy glanced at Abe, who John was trying to get into the plane. "Well we're sure as hell gonna try!"'

* * *

The ride had been hell. Abe was in a trance the entire time and the pilot kept trying to stay in open air space. That is until Hellboy threatened to spend the trip sitting and watching the pilot

The jolt of the plane setting down seemed to snap Abe out of his stupor. He was out of the tank in seconds and as soon as the plane stopped moving had hit the hatch release, not waiting for it to fully drop before pulling a move that proved he was spending to much time with Abby and was halfway to the door before the others could get out.

He slammed threw the doors to the medical ward and before he could send a message to Abby he heard Manning calling him.

He turned and saw Manning sticking his head out of a room down the hall. When he entered Manning was standing near a doctor who had his back to Abe. Manning looked at Abe and he could tell the older man was worried.

"She isn't making any sound and every now and then seems to have trouble breathing. Despite the fact she's my granddaughter they're not taking my advice!"

Abe turns back as the doctor speaks, "I happen to know more about pediatrics than you sir."

As Abe steps up he gets his first look at his little girl. Minus the obvious differences she is almost exactly like him but for her coloring is shades of purple and her nails are black and seem sharper. Her eyes are closed as if she is asleep.

As he looks down at her the doctor goes to draw a blood sample from the child. Anihita's eye snap open and she looks up at Abe with deep purple eyes. Abe feels a flash of happiness before her head shifts and then he is hit with fear.

Abe's hand snaps out and before he realizes what he's doing the doctor is on the floor looking up at him terror evident on his face. Never taking his eyes off the doctor he gentle lifts his daughter from the table and heads for the door.

When he starts down the hall toward the doors that Hellboy and the others had just come threw he heres the doctor start to follow before a crack. Abe turns and blinks as Manning shakes out his hand. As Abe's gaze travels to the doctor who is rubbing his jaw from his spot on the floor he hears Hellboy chuckle. "I think we missed somethin big."

A slight wheezing sound from near his chest draws his attention. As Anahita blinks up at him Abe resumes his course out of the med ward and down the hall.

* * *

Abby slowly blinks her eyes open trying to figure out what woke her. As she shifts she see's Liz in the doorway staring down the hall with a shocked look. "What happened? Where's Ana?"

Liz jumps and glances at her before yell down the hall at Red. She then turns and walks over to Abby.

"You father just punched the doctor for trying to stop Abe from taking her. Abe took her out of the ward. Think you're strong enough to find him."

As Red and the guys come in Abby glances around the room and gives a slight growl of frustration before looking at Hellboy. "Can I borrow your coat red?"

* * *

Several minutes later the small group walks into the library. The others giving Abby a confused look as she waves for them to wait there as she climbs the stairs.

Several minutes pass before the Shutter over the tank starts to raise. As it reaches about half clear they see Abby, now in a black full bathing suit, swim down past the opening.

The small group walks up to the tank and Hellboy chuckles as Manning comments, "I told the doctor thats what she needed!"

* * *

Abe feels her before she even reaches the water. _"I'm so sorry we were late love."_

He hears a slight shushing noise before the shutter starts to open. He opens he's eyes and looks up as she swims to where he is laying, slightly propped up by the wall, Anahita laying on face down on his chest asleep with one of his hands keeping her in place.

Abby smiles and nudges her forehead against his, her mask preventing much else. She then curls up on the side with his free arm and curls into his side, one hand resting over him on their daughter as his other arm wraps around her.

Abe kisses the top of her head and glances up to see Liz and John shooing the others away from the tank. He then gently kisses their daughter and allows himself to drift to sleep as well.

* * *

Abe was harshly drawn back to reality a very short time later by a shrill screeching very close to his ear. As he opens his eyes he feels the slight weight on his chest disappear and the screeching is no longer in his ear. Thats when he sees that the screeching is Anahita. As Abby starts to swim to the surface of the tank with her Abe hears Hellboy from the library.

"Well she's making noise now!!!"

Abe chuckles and follows Abby up. As he breaks the surface he notes that Anahita's cries sound more of an extra loud babies cry then the screech it had been in the water. As he pulls himself out of the water Liz comes in with a bottle and comments, "Well it seems Scarlet has a run for her money now."

Abby rolls her eyes and shifts Anahita, whose now wrapped in a fluffy deep blue towel, before taking the bottle, "You shoulda heard her in the water! Also I take it I should thank you for threating that Asshole doctor into using the diapers Kevners had made for her?"

Liz laughed and nodded before a speakered crash is heard from near her hip. She flinches and waves a quick goodbye yelling down the stairs as she leaves, "Red, your children just broke something!" Abby and Abe start laughing as Hellboy replies, "How is it when they do something wrong their My children!?!"

Abby fights to suppress her giggles as she looks down at Anahita. "I hope we don't have to have that conversation about you?" Abby giggles as Anahita tilts her head like her daddy and give a 'who me' kind of look.

Abe chuckles and kisses the top of Anahita's head before looking to Abby. "I have this odd feeling that we will have all of those conversations a lot sooner than we should. If she understood us before she was born there is no possible reason to assume she wouldn't be now."

Abby groans before cocking her head to the side and scrunching up her brows. Abe blinks and follows her line of sight to the little gathering of bubbles in the bottle. Abby wiggles the bottle a bit before Anahita lets go and when she lifts it up Abe can see I tiny row of puncture marks around the nipple.

Abby and Abe look at each other than back at Anahita who is starting to fuss and is waving her arms at the bottle. Abby narrows her eyes before gently blowing in Anahita's face. Anahita scrunches up her face and Abe catches a slight flash of white. Abby hands him the bottle before placing her index finger gently against Anahita's lip and nudging open her mouth.

After a few seconds of moving her finger around she gives a start and as she draws back her hand Abe sees a bead of blood forming on her finger. Abby stares at him in shock, "She has a full set of little pointy teeth!!!"

Abe blinks and runs his finger down Anahita's cheek casing her to squirm and coo. When she does Abe sees a little row of pointy teeth.

Abby huff, "Well I'm glad I decided to use the damn pump! The little piranha would be getting more blood than milk!"

Abe chuckles and ducks his head as Abby glares at him before taking Anahita and placing the bottle back in her mouth. Her little hands come up as if to hold the bottle herself and as her one hand rest on his he feels a flash of contentment.

Abby mock glares at Anahita, "Well i'm glad you find the situation funny too!" She huffs and flashes Abe a grin before stating she's going to change and take a nap if he doesn't mind.

Abe nods and as Abby walks down the hall he sits on the edge of the tank. Anahita blinks up at him and he smiles. "So I wonder how much you understand water lily?" After he calls her water lily he feels the flash of happiness again. She then gives a slight shiver, and then he sees a flash of the image he had seen way back when Abby was only a few months pregnant.

Abe chuckles, "Cold little one?" He feels a flash of annoyance and Anahita seems to glare up at him. He chuckles again and tugs on the bottle, when she doesn't let go he chuckles again. "You have to let go so I can get you out of the towel."

Almost immediately she releases the bottle and Abe chuckles again. "You are going to be a handful." After he pulls the towel off and tosses it over to the chair before slipping into the water and grabbing the bottle.

He then floats on his back so Anahita's body, which is resting on his chest, is in the water up to her gills with her hands now back on the sides of the bottle. Abe chuckles and thinks to himself that with how smart and powerful she seems to be it will only be a matter of weeks before she can hold it herself.

He gives a deeper laugh when he hears Abby in his head, _"Do you think she's going to swim before anything else?" _Abe smiles down at Anahita, who looks upset about being jostled by his laughter, and replies, _"I'd count on it!"_

A/N: K! So I hve the next chapter writen but i'm waiting till the weekend to put it up.(i think) I'll work on three after work tomarrow. Reveiws please!!!

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

**Still don't own hellboy and co.**

* * *

Abe shifted in his sleep. He really didn't want to get up but something kept butting him in the chin. He felt it again before a short screech sounded thru the tank.

Abe opened his eyes slowly and looked down at his 4 month old daughter that was laying on his chest and glaring up at him. Abe blinked and tilted his head to the side. He felt her weight shift as she pushed forward with her legs and ducked her head to butt him in the chin again.

"I'm up, I'm up." He placed a hand just below her backside and sat up. As he came to a fully sitting position and looked around the tank she pushed on his chest. He let up the pressure he was using to hold her up and watched as she floated backwards.

As she started to flip backwards and flailed her limbs to right herself he chuckled. She gave another screech and glared at him from her upside down position.

Abe chuckled and turned himself so he was upside down as well. "Well that didn't work did it?"

Anahita gurgled at him and continued to glare. Abe chuckled and when he kicked his leg to right himself Anahita mimicked him. Abe blinked and grinned before kicking again to fully right himself.

He laughed as she mimicked him again but she put to much strength in her kick because she started to tilt over in the other direction. Still laughing Abe grabbed her and kicked to the top. "Nice try little one but I bet you woke me for something other than swimming lessons." When he felt a slight dout he chuckled again, "Ok and your mommy would kick my but if you learned to swim and I let her sleep thru it!"

He set her down on a small bundle of towel that had been set aside for her. She blinked at him a moment before reaching forward and grabbing the corner of one of towels and rolling backwards onto her back and pulling the towel over her head.

Abe, who had been drying off, turned to find the towel over her. He smiled and stepped closer. "Now where did Anahita go? I know I put her right here." The squirming under the towel stopped as soon as he spoke and he was about to snatch the towel when a voice behind him made him jump.

"Oh thats great. Lose our child!" He turned to find Abby leaning against the door frame smiling at him.

Abby pushed off the frame and walked up to Abe. She stepped up to give him a quick kiss when a screech sounded.

Abby raised an eyebrow and looked down at Anahita, who was now sitting up with the towel over her legs. "Excuse me little lady. You don't get him all the time!" She the scooped up Anahita and bringing her up quick and then letting her drop a couple of inches before catching her. She then pulled her in and gave her a big kiss on the cheek as the little girl gave a happy squeal.

"So your trying to swim are you?" Anahita gave a sharp nod and Abby blinked before looking at Abe. Abe had his head tilted and as he looked to her Abby asked, "She hasn't done that with you?"

Abe shook his head, "No she just head butts me and glares." Abby turned back to their daughter with a grin. "That's our little genius!" She then gave Anahita another big kiss on the cheek. "Ok, you little piranha. Lets get you some food."

Abe chuckled as Abby walked down down the hall bouncing Anahita on her hip as she walked, Anahita squealing in happiness. He freezes when he feels the tingling he felt when Abby first started communicating with him. _"Da com!" _

Abe blinked, turned, and ran down the hall. He reached the top of the stairs to find Abby froze at the bottom staring at Anahita. "Did you just..." She whirled and looked up. "Abe I just heard Anahita in my head tellin me, Wai fo da."

Abe smiled, "She told me Da com."

Abby smiled and looked down at Anahita. "Oh I hope you can do that to your uncles soon!" Anahita gurgled and clapped her hands.

* * *

As Abby stepped in the kitchen she had to dodge a tendril of flame. She then looked around the room and sighed. Scarlet and Trevor were in their highchairs by the table and their food was scattered about. Trevor had a hold of Scarlets tail and Scarlet was throwing flames at him. Hellboy was knelt between them truing to separate them and calm Scarlet down.

He gave a start when Abby asked, "Liz taking the morning off?" Hellboy looked at her pleadingly only to jump several seconds later when he got hit by water. Abby blinked and looked at Anahita. Anahita had a smug sort of look about her.

Turning back to the kitchen Abby found the twins to be soaked in soapy water from the sink, where it appeared someone had be cleaning dishes. Abby tilted her head and was about to ask when John peaked around the opposite door, "Is she done throwing fire yet?"

Abby snickered and when she looked back to the twins Scarlet was glaring at Anahita and Trevor looked as tho he was going to cry. Hellboy stood up and picked up Trevor bouncing him slightly. Abby would have found it funny if she wasn't worried about what Anahita and Scarlet would do to each other.

Abby turned and blocked Anahita from Scarlets view. "Anahita Lily that wasn't nice." Anahita gave her a glare and tilted her head. Abby almost laughed as she heard, _"but" _in her head. "No Anahita, I don't care if she was throwing flames. Unless she's going to hurt someone you let the adults handle it."

"Handle what?" Abby stepped to the side and let Abe step into the kitchen. Abe chuckles at the chard sleeve of John's shirt. He glanced at Hellboy and the twins before turning to Anahita. "Your mother is correct. No using fire against your cousins unless their going to hurt someone.

Anahita gave a pouty face and a sniff before snuggling into Abby's shoulder. Abby fought not to laugh and kissed her on top of the head before following Abe into the kitchen.

Abby glanced at Scarlet, who was now occupied with the food that was left on her plate, before handing Anahita to Abe. Abe pulled out one of the chairs that had been pushed in enough to not get covered in food and set Anahita in his lap as he sat.

Abby pulled out a bottle to heat up and a container of eggs for Abe. She peaked him on the lips as she sat the container in front of him and walked to the stove. She grinned at john as she started to warm some water. A gasp from Hellboy and a choking noise drew their attention to the table. John almost dropped the plate in his hand.

Abe stared down at Anahita who sat in his lap with one of his eggs in her hands, a large bit taken out of it. She looked up and tilted her head to the side when she saw the three adults watching her. She then took another slow bite out of the egg, watching the adults as if they would try and take it from her.

Abby huffed and turned of the stove. "I should have know she'd try for them soon." As she put the bottle back in the fridge a thought came to her. "Oh and you change her next time babe."

* * *

A/N: short chapter but i'm trying to only do one age per chapter


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: kay...so... life got hecktic and i got brain farty but i've had this lieing around so i wana try to finish. so after you read tell me if its crap or not crap or if i should even bother finishin. Thanks.

* * *

For the first time in months Abe woke up when his body decided to and with out a weight on his chest. He stretched and looked around. Abby was curled into his side. Abe blinked, if Abby was still asleep where was Anahita?

Anahita was a year old now and had taken to swimming quickly after that first incident. She began climbing soon after and had started walking before crawling.

As Abe looked around he started to worry. As he started to swim towards the switch to raise the shutter and let in light without turning on the tank lights he caught a blob in the corner. He smiled as he swam over.

Toby was curled up in the corner and Anahita was laying against his side, one hand tangled in the kelp/fur of his side.

Abe glanced back as he felt the water shift to find Abby stretching and looking around. Abe smiled and with one last look at Anahita and Toby he swam over and gathered Abby in his arm. He swam to the top of the tank and set her on the edge of the tank.

Abby sighed and draped her arms around his shoulders and placed her head in the crook of his neck. "Where's Ana?"

Abe kissed her temple, smoothing her hair away from the side of her face. "She's asleep with Toby at the bottom of the tank."

Abby lifted her head and blinked sleepily. "So Toby's done ignoring her existence?"

Abe chuckled and shrugged before trailing kisses from just under her ear and down the side of her neck. Abby squirmed and shoved him backwards, laughing as he huffed in frustration, before scrambling to her feet and bolting down the hall, Abe on her heels.

!#$!#$!#$!#$!#$

Anahita blinked awake and rubbed her eyes. As she sat up Toby opened an eye and watched as she swam to were her parents had been asleep. Anahita looked around a minute before swimming up and kicking at the button that opened the release. After a few minutes of kicking she got frustrated and screeched at Toby who raise his head to look at her before curling into a ball.

Anahita pouted and swam down tugging on a strand of kelp. "'oby!" Toby glanced up nudged her away with his nose before curling up again. Anahita huffed and swam around to head butt him in the forehead. "'oby open!"

Toby yawned as he stretched and swam up, hitting the button with his head before drifting back down to the bottom and curling up again.

Anahita swam up and looked around the room full of books. She started to get frustrated when she didn't see her parents. When the golden doors open she perked up only to pout when it was just her Uncle Red.

!#!#$!#$!#$!#$

Hellboy had just talked Gregory into feeding the twins and decided find the book Liz had been asking about. He walked into the library and jumped when he heard a little voice over the speakers, "Unco Wed!"

He turned and saw Anahita floating in the tank. He walked up and tried to see the bottom of the tank. "Hey squirt. Where's your mom and dad?"

When Anahita shrugged Hellboy's brow scrunched up. Before he could say anything Anahita tapped on the glass in front of him. "Hungry, out please!"

Hellboy grinned at her, "One minute Guppy." As he headed up the stairs he racked his brain for why Abe and Abby were not with Anahita. She may be more intelligent than half of the agents and further developed than the twins who were nearly a year older, but she was still only a year old. The couple hadn't even let anyone watch her before. In the little over a year that she had been around only one of them ever went on a mission at a time.

As Hellboy walked down the hall a slight sound caught his attention. He took half a step towards it before realizing it had come from the couples room. He rolled his eyes and grumbled to himself about it not being fair before continuing to the top of the tank.

As he entered the tank room he found Anahita floating near the edge. He grinned at her and turned to grab a towel off the chair. As he turned he looped his tail in the water lifting her up and kept her behind him as he turned back around.

When he looked in the water he fained shock. "Guppy where'd you go!"

Anahita giggled and Hellboy quirked his head and spun in a circle keeping her behind him. "Guppy?" Anahita giggled again and reached out, tapping him on the back. "Here Unco Wed!" Hellboy spun to face the opposite dirrection. "Where?"

Anahita, still giggling, tugged on his tail, "In yus tail!"

Hellboy turned, keeping his tail in place, and gave a little start when he had her in front of him. "How'd you get over there?"

"Yus picked me up siwy!" Anahita gave him a toothy grin that caused him to flinch slightly, he still wasn't used to the fact that she had such sharp teeth.

Hellboy chuckled as he wrapped her in the towel and headed back down the hall, walking quickly past the bedroom.

!#%!#%!#$!#$!#$!

Liz hummed in satisfaction as she lounged in the large tub full of bubbles. She loved the fact that since the tub was big enough for Hellboy to fit in, she could stretch out and not even come close to hiting her feet on the opposite wall. She also loved the fact that Hellboy had taken the kids for breakfast and said he'd keep them out of her hair till noon. She decided the second he said it that she was going to take a nice long bath before clean the tornado disaster they called a room.

She was drifting in and out when she heard a squeal from the main room which caused her to jump. She squinted to catch a reflection in the bathroom window but when she couldn't see anything she got out and wrapped her self in a towel before slowly opening the door.

As another happy squeal sounded it drew her attention to just behind the TV sets. She blinked as she saw Hellboy's tail swaying back and forth before diving slightly then rising again. Wrapped in it was Anahita and not Scarlet as she expected it to be. She looked around the room as she heard Hellboy mumbling to himself, the TV's probably not cooperating with him, and when she didn't see Abe or Abby she cleared her throat.

!#$!#$!#$!#$!#$!#$!#$!#

Anahita blinked as she heard a cough like noise before her uncle red jumped and hit his head on the funny boxes he'd been messing with. As he stood up he swayed her back and forth while grinning at her Aunt Liz. She registered a question about her parents before her attention was drawn back to the egg in her hand. They were yummy but her uncle's Gregory and John didn't like giving them to her. Which is why she liked that one of her parents was always around. Well till now, but Uncle Red gave her one.

She was jostled slightly as her uncle stepped forward and turned sitting on the couch while her aunt left the room again. He shifted her so she sitting partly on his stomach and partly on his stone hand. His hand wasn't comfy but sometimes he mad funny rumbly noises in his chest and she could lean back and listen to them.

!#$!#$!#$!#$!#$!#$

Hellboy grinned as Anahita leaned her head back and turned her ear to his chest. He gave a slight grawl and she squealed in happiness clapping her hands. He shook his head and turned on the TV's setting most of the to old cartoons before turning his attention to the news, not that he really cared about the weather but sometimes they got lucky and caught something supernatural.

!#$!#$!#$!#$!#$!$

Abby gave a cat like stretch before flooping down and nuzzling into Abe's side. As his arm wrapped around her she hummed and glanced at the clock which read 12:27pm. She sighed and curled back into his side and was about to drift off again before a thought struck her and she jumped out of bed, knocking Abe out in the prosess and pulling on one of her one-piece suits before bolting down the hall and dingin in the tank.

!#$!#$!#$!$

Abe groaned and rubbed his head glancing around. He noticed the door hanging open and then glanced at the clock before jumping up and bolting down the hall while pulling on his shorts.

When he reached the tank Abby was already climbing back out looking panicked. "Toby's still in there but Anahita's gone!"

Abe allowed himself only a moment to panic before noticing the shutter open. He grabbed a hold of Abby's forearms and turned her towards the shutters. When Abby saw them open she sighed. She then brought both hands up and rubbed her face. "I'm a terrible mother!"

Abe chuckled and Abby hit him in the arm glaring at him. "It's not funny!" Abe shook his head and laughed again. Abby snorted and stomped back to their room grabbing a pair of cotton pants and pulling them on over her suit as she turned to leave again Abe grabbed her arm and pulled her back to his chest, kissing her neck. "Just think about it my love. Who would be more afraid of what you would do if they interrupted us then if they didn't."

Abby sighed as she reached out her mind and found the hum of Anahita's mind in Hellboy's room. Abe chuckled as he heard her mumble. "Imma kill him anyway."


End file.
